


Are You Talking To me?

by KannAyasaki



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannAyasaki/pseuds/KannAyasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda jenius yang terpaksa masuk rumah sakit akibat hobinya sendiri. Siapa sangka di rumah sakit itu ia bisa mendapat pengalaman yang tak terlupakan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Talking To me?

.

.

 **++ Are You Talking to Me? ++**

Main Cast: KyuMin (Kyuhyun - Sungmin)

By Kanna Ayasaki

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Suara teriakan menggema di sepanjang lorong panjang bernuansa putih itu, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berseliweran di sana terlonjak kaget. Sontak mereka langsung menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, berusaha mencari sumber suara

"CHO KYUHYUN! KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA!" suara teriakan kembali terdengar, kali ini diiringi suara langkah beberapa kaki yang sedang berlari. Orang-orang mulai mengernyitkan dahi bingung karena tidak menemukan si empunya suara, beberapa saling bertukar pandang kebingungan. Tapi belum sempat mereka mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah sosok yang tampak kabur melesat melintasi lorong, membuat beberapa orang terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru merapat ke dinding.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUUUUN!" dan akhirnya, sang pemilik teriakan pun muncul di ujung lorong. Rupanya pemilik suara yang nyaring itu adalah seorang wanita yang bertubuh agak−err, lebar−dan memakai jubah putih yang tidak dikancingkan. Wanita itu tampak berlari dengan susah payah dan akhirnya jatuh di depan sebuah kursi logam, wajahnya merah karena kecapekan.

"A... anda tidak apa-apa?" seorang gadis muda yang juga berpakaian serba putih buru-buru mendekati wanita itu. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya, menandakan dirinya tidak apa-apa sementara ia berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Cho−Cho Kyuhyun−" wanita itu mulai bicara di antara napasnya yang memburu. "Siapa−siapa saja, tolong tangkap anak muda itu!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk ke depan, wajahnya beringas.

Semua yang mendengar kalimat wanita itu langsung menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjuknya−ujung lorong yang satunya−dan mereka semua melihat pemandangan yang sama: seorang pemuda tampak sedang bertengger di pinggir jendela dengan pose siap meloncat keluar. Pemuda itu menatap mereka semua dengan wajah puas, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sampai nanti, ahjumma!" serunya dengan nada riang, dan pemuda itu mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf 'v' sebelum meloncat keluar jendela.

.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O

.

Cho Kyuhyun, usia 15 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 3 Februari.

Cho Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda yang dianugerahi otak super jenius. Pemuda yang lebih sering dipanggil sebagai Kyuhyun ini sudah lebih dari 11 kali memenangkan medali emas dalam olimpiade matematika dan total 5 medali dari olimpiade fisika. Tentu saja, dengan otak seperti itu, tidak heran kalau ia berhasil loncat kelas sehingga kini ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA sementara anak lain yang seumurnya masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA.

Dia adalah anak yang jenius sejak lahir, semua orang tahu dan mengerti hal itu. Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya−termasuk orang tuanya−dari seorang Kyuhyun adalah kesukaannya dalam bermain game.

Dimana ada Cho Kyuhyun, disitu ada pasti ada game. Seorang Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari game. Rasanya nggak pernah melihat Kyuhyun tanpa sebuah PSP di tangannya. Kalau diibaratkan, kira-kira sama kayak perangko dan amplop deh. Teman-temannya pun bingung kenapa anak ini bisa jenius begini, padahal kerjaannya kan main game terus.

Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun harus mulai intropeksi diri soal kebiasaannya main game ini. Masalahnya adalah, Kyuhyun kini terjebak di tempat bernama 'Rumah Sakit SM' ini gara-gara hobinya main game.

Ehm, jadi ceritanya begini. Waktu itu, kelas Kyuhyun sedang melakukan praktek biologi. Seperti biasa, kelompok Kyuhyun selesai lebih cepat dari yang lainnya, dan dengan santainya Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan sang PSP keramat(?) dari sakunya, Teman-temannya juga nggak protes, toh berkat si magnae ini juga mereka bisa cepat beres. Maka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk keliling-keliling menonton murid yang lain, dan salah satunya adalah Lee Hyukjae.

Si Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk ini rupanya ingin 'mengunjungi' Lee Donghae, sahabatnya tersayang. Donghae yang sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara supaya si bakteri terlihat jelas di mikroskop langsung keheranan melihat Eunhyuk mendadak nongol di meja kelompoknya.

"Lho, Hyuk, ngapain kamu disini? Kamu nggak ngerjain?" tanyanya bingung. Yang ditanya langsung nyengir sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku udah beres dong, Hae~" jawabnya penuh kemenangan, membuat Donghae mengernyit nggak percaya.

"Hah? Udah beres? Kok bisa?" ujarnya heran. Pasalnya, kemampuan otaknya Eunhyuk kan kurang lebih setara sama Donghae, masa sih dia udah beres duluan? Mendadak Donghae ingat siapa teman sekelompok Eunhyuk, dan dia langsung manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ah, pantas udah beres. Bareng Kyuhyun sih," Donghae mencibir ke arah Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

"Eh, kalau kamu udah beres berarti kamu tahu dong gimana ngerjainnya?" teman sekelompok Donghae mendadak melontarkan ide jenius yang membuat wajah Donghae berubah sumringah.

"Wah! Benar katamu, Yesung!" seru Donghae riang. "Hyukkie, ayo bantuin aku dong~ Gimana caranya supaya si bakteri ini bisa diamati kayak perintahnya seonsaengnim?" Donghae mulai melancarkan rayuannya pada Eunhyuk. Sementara yang dirayu malah mendapat ide jahil di otaknya.

"Hmm, gimana yaa~~" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada berpikir, membuat Donghae langsung cemberut tak suka.

"Ayolah Hyukkie~~ Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Donghae memasang puppy eyesnya yang super imut, membuat Eunhyuk langsung menelan ludah. Tapi rupanya jiwa jahil Eunhyuk lebih besar, sehingga Eunhyuk hanya nyengir makin lebar.

"Gimana ya... Tapi aku kan bukan kelompokmu, Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil pura-pura memalingkan wajahnya. Donghae langsung melepas(?) puppy eyesnya dan kembali menekuk wajahnya melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak runtuh menghadapi jurus ampuhnya.

"Aish, Hyukkie! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Donghae kesal sambil mendorong bahu Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk tertawa mendapat dorongan 'manis' itu, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba kakinya sedikit tertekuk, membuat tubuh namja itu seketika oleng.

"Eh, eh, e−AW!" Eunhyuk sontak berteriak saat ia terjatuh dan tubuhnya menabrak lemari tempat disimpannya alat-alat percobaan. Donghae yang kaget langsung mendekati Eunhyuk khawatir. "Mi... mianhae Hyukkie! Gwenchana?" serunya khawatir sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya meringis kecil, menabrak lemari lumayan sakit juga rupanya. Eunhyuk segera memasang senyum untuk menenangkan Donghae yang tampak khawatir.

"Ne, Donghae-ah. Gwencha-"

"EH AWAS ITU MAU JATUH!"

Teriakan seseorang sukses memotong perkataan Eunhyuk, dan seisi lab biologi langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang berteriak itu. Orang itu tampak menatap horor ke satu titik, sehingga semua yang menatap orang itu berganti menatap ke arah yang ditatapnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah...

"KYUHYUN! AWAS DI ATASMU!" Eunhyuk sontak berdiri, melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ternyata, tabrakan Eunhyuk dengan lemari tadi cukup keras untuk membuat lemari itu bergetar, dan sebuah replika setengah tubuh manusia yang lumayan besar terancam akan jatuh dari tempatnya akibat guncangan itu. Dan coba tebak, siapakah yang ada TEPAT di bawah replika tubuh manusia itu?

Yup, dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja satu ini rupanya tidak menyadari 'maut' yang tengah mengintainya. Dia masih asyik memainkan PSP-nya, tidak terganggu dengan keributan di sekitarnya.

Eunhyuk yang tahu Kyuhyun tak akan sadar tepat pada waktunya sudah bersiap-siap berlari mendekati Kyuhyun, tentu saja masih sambil memanggil-manggil nama magnae satu itu. Tapi sayang sekali, sang gaya gravitasi berhasil mendahului Eunhyuk. Replika tubuh manusia itu telah bergeser dari tempatnya... dan meluncur bebas sesuai hukum gravitasi yang baik dan benar.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Haa?"

Akhirnya teriakan Eunhyuk berhasil juga... tapi tidak tepat pada waktunya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari PSP-nya tepat saat si replika manusia sampai di atas kepalanya−dan yah, suara benturannya lumayan kencang.

Well, kurang lebih begitulah sejarahnya kenapa Kyuhyun harus diam di tempat ini untuk sementara waktu.

.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O

.

"Aaah... aku bosaan~" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Namja itu menatap taman yang sedang dilaluinya dengan pandangan tak berminat. "Ck, kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini sih..."

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di taman kecil yang berada di dalam Rumah Sakit SM. Taman ini berbentuk lingkaran, dengan kubah kaca besar sebagai atapnya sehingga sinar matahari bisa menerobos masuk. Ukurannya juga lumayan besar, pokoknya bagus deh kalau untuk ukuran taman-dalam-rumah-sakit.

Kyuhyun menengok ke kanan-kiri, memastikan taman itu cukup lengang. Setelah yakin tak ada perawat di dekat situ, Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku baju rawatnya dan mengeluarkan... sebuah PSP.

Dasar magnae edan. Udah tau kecelakaan gara-gara si PSP, masih juga dibawa tuh barang... (-_-)

Kabur dari ruang perawatan dan mampir ke taman buat main PSP sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun selama dirawat disini. Pokoknya, mottonya adalah 'Apapun yang terjadi, main game harus tetap jalan!' Dan taman ini sudah jadi tempat langganan Kyuhyun buat mojok dengan sang PSP tercinta.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun nggak asal pilih tempat untuk main. Kalau ketahuan sama perawat sih sama aja bohong... Karena itu, Kyuhyun punya tempat tersendiri untuk main game, yaitu di belakang sekumpulan semak yang ada di tepi taman. Di belakang semak yang lumayan rimbun itu ada sebuah kursi yang sudah agak karatan, jadi Kyuhyun bisa santai leha-leha di situ sambil main. Kyuhyun yakin 100% nggak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya di sana−karena tampaknya daerah sebelah sana memang jarang diurus, dilihat dari semaknya yang sangat rimbun.

Karena itu, Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati saat menemukan seseorang sudah duduk di kursi itu. Si pendatang baru itu duduk sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memluk kedua lututnya, sehingga otomatis wajahnya tak terlihat. Kyuhyun menatap sosok itu dengan sedikit ternganga, tak menyangka ada orang lain yang akan menemukan tempat pribadinya ini.

"Hoi, kau!" seru Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. "Ngapain kau disini?"

Tapi sosok itu tetap diam, tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Sosok itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun, membuat Kyuhyun mendecak bete.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Namun tetap, sosok yang terlihat muram itu tak merespon sedikit pun panggilan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, berhubung Kyuhyun bukan orang yang sabaran, namja ini mendorong sosok itu dengan agak keras. "Hei! Kau tuli ya?"

Sosok itu langsung tersentak mendapat perlakuan yang agak kasar itu. Ia segera melepas pelukannya pada lututnya, wajahnya otomatis terangkat dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun−yang menatapnya dengan wajah bete. Ekspresi kaget tercetak jelas di wajah sosok itu, yang rupanya adalah seorang namja.

"Eeeh... Kau bicara padaku?" tanya namja itu bingung. Kyuhyun langsung memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. "Ya iyalah! Memangnya ada siapa lagi disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Namja itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa memang hanya ada mereka berdua disini. "Eh... Kau benar. Mianhae," ujar namja itu sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Soalnya aku kaget ada yang menyapaku," sambungnya lagi, membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya tidak pernah ada yang mengajakmu bicara?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Yah... Beberapa hari terakhir ini memang tak ada seorang pun yang menyapaku," sahut namja itu pelan. "Dan kurasa wajar saja orang-orang tidak berminat menyapaku."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau punya penyakit menular?" tanyanya asal. Namja itu sontak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pasti tidak diizinkan keluar kan, babo," sahutnya, masih sambil terkekeh geli, membuat Kyuhyun langsung merutuki kebodohannya, Benar juga. Kenapa aku jadi bego begini sih? Batin Kyuhyun.

Namja itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa, kemudian langsung menggeser posisinya di kursi. "Ehm, kau mau duduk kan? Ini, silahkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi... Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menyapamu?" tanya Kyuhyun, rupanya tidak mau dialihkan begitu saja. Namja di sampingnya langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi mendengarnya.

"Soalnya aku yang membuat mereka tidak menyapaku," jawabnya singkat.

"Hah? Jadi kau menghindari orang-orang, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Namja itu tersenyum simpul. "Kira-kira begitulah," sahutnya. Kyuhyun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan aneh beberapa saat, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai memainkan PSP-nya saja.

"Lho, Itu PSP kan?" tanya namja itu saat meneliti benda di tangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau pikir ini apa? Cokelat?" jawabnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar PSP.

"Eh, iya. Maksudku... Bukannya dilarang bawa PSP ke Rumah Sakit ya?" namja itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas kesal.

"Iya, dilarang. Terus kenapa?" sahut Kyuhyun ketus. Namja itu langsung tertawa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang ketus. "Mian aku mengganggumu, Kyuhyun-sshi," ujarnya. Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dari PSP dan menatap namja itu heran.

"Lho, kau tahu namaku dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ehmm... Aku baca nama yang ada di PSP itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk PSP Kyuhyun. Ya, di bagian samping PSP itu, Kyuhyun memang telah menuliskan namanya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun kembali mengutuki kebodohannya. Tampaknya Kyuhyun memang belum boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit dulu untuk sementara waktu.

"Yasudah, kau sudah tahu namaku. Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, berusaha menutupi kebodohannya. Namja itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Lee Sungmin imnida," ujarnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat mendengar nama itu. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana... Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin ia pernah mendengar salah satu perawat menyebutkan nama anak itu.

"Hm. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya, aku juga," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun sudah kembali memainkan PSP-nya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan namja satu ini.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-sshi," ujar Sungmin setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun hanya menggumamkan 'hmm?' pelan sebagai responnya, jelas sudah tenggelam dalam dunia virtual itu.

"Mian, aku nggak bermaksud mengganggumu. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 6 lho... Sudah waktunya kembali ke kamar kan?"

Perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun langsung mendongak dari PSP-nya. Ia buru-buru melihat ke arah menara jam yang dibangun di tengah taman, yang telah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Kalau umma sudah datang ke kamar, bisa habis dimarahin nih! Aku harus buru-buru!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengantongi PSP-nya. Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mulai berlari.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," sahut Sungmin, meskipun ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan mendengarnya karena namja itu telah berada jauh di depannya.

.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O

.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari melintasi lorong, tidak dipedulikannya teguran beberapa perawat yang kebetulan melihatnya. Pokoknya, yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang hanyalah harus segera sampai di kamarnya, karena kalau sampai ummanya (yang selalu datang mengunjungi Kyuhyun sekitar jam 6 sore) menemukan ia tidak berada di kamarnya dan malah berkeliaran di koridor, ia bisa−

BRUK!

"Aduh! Ah, mian-"

"Lho, Kyuhyun?"

−mati.

Kyuhyun serta merta menelan ludah saat mendongak ke atas dan langsung menatap wajah Nyonya Cho yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Kyuhyun langsung memasang cengiran terbaiknya dan berkata, "Eh, ehehe... Hai, umma..."

Beberapa menit berikutnya, Kyuhyun harus pasrah diseret-seret oleh ummanya melintasi koridor, sementara Nyonya Cho mulai menguliahinya tentang 'alasan-mengapa-seorang-Cho-Kyuhyun-harus-berada-di-tempat-seperti-ini-selama-sebulan-lebih'.

"... Dan kalau sampai umma menemukan kau berkeliaran di koridor seperti ini lagi, akan umma pastikan kau tak akan menemukan game-game kesayanganmu saat kau pulang nanti!" akhirnya Nyonya Cho memberikan vonisnya setelah puas menguliahi anaknya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memberengut tak setuju.

"Umma!" seru Kyuhyun. "Mana bisa begitu! Aku kan-"

"Eh Kyu! Lihat lihat, ada orang bule!" seru Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba, dan argumen Kyuhyun langsung kandas begitu saja bahkan sebelum ia mulai. Membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop karena argumennya dipotong oleh kalimat nggak penting begitu. Apa katanya? Ada orang bule?

Yah, tapi ummanya Kyuhyun ini memang nge-fans banget sama yang namanya orang bule, jadi mungkin ummanya akan langsung melupakan vonis yang baru saja dijatuhkannya. Kyuhyun pun ikut memandang ke depan, mencari si orang asing yang mungkin telah menyelamatkannya.

"Oh, itu ya?" ujar Kyuhyun saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Beberapa meter di depan pasangan ibu-anak itu, berdirilah seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru terang. Lelaki itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan seorang dokter berkacamata di depannya.

"Itu siapa ya? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Aish, kenapa kemampuan otaknya jadi lambat begini sih? Pokoknya kalau sudah sembuh nanti, aku harus balas si Eunhyuk itu! Batin Kyuhyun sebal.

"Bukankah dia orang asing yang menabrak murid SMA kemarin itu?" celetuk ibunya tiba-tiba, dan mendadak Kyuhyun langsung mengingatnya. Ya, ia pernah melihat orang asing itu di TV. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang memindah-mindahkan saluran TV tanpa tujuan, saat ia melihat berita yang menarik perhatiannya.

Menurut berita yang ditontonnya, saat itu si orang asing yang sedang liburan ke Korea itu memang agak mabuk, karena itulah dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang murid SMA yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Orang asing itu berjanji akan bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap anak yang ditabraknya, mungkin karena itulah ia ada disini.

Entah mengapa, saat ia mengingat-ingat isi berita itu, Kyuhyun merasa... merinding. Ia merasa perutnya mendadak kram dan tengkuknya dingin. Ia menatap ke arah orang asing yang tampak sedang bicara dengan dokter itu, dan firasat buruk langsung melandanya.

 _"Are you sure you can't do something, doctor?"_ suara si orang asing terdengar sampai ke tempat ibu-anak Cho, membuat keduanya penasaran dan beringsut mendekat. Keduanya melihat sang dokter melepas kacamatanya dan mendesah.

 _"I'm really sorry, mister,"_ ujarnya dengan wajah suram. "We've tried everything we can."

"Wah, tampaknya anak malang itu tak bisa diselamatkan..." gumam Nyonya Cho saat melihat si orang asing menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. "Hmm, siapa sih nama anak malang itu, Kyu? Kau ingat?"

"Aku... Aku nggak ingat..." gumam Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia sudah mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa nama anak korban kecelakaan itu, tapi entah mengapa otaknya terasa buram. Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. "Aish! Awas saja si Eunhyuk itu! Kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan-"

Mendadak, Kyuhyun terdiam.

Dia ingat.

Dia ingat siapa nama anak korban kecelakaan itu.

Tapi dia...

"Oh! Umma ingat siapa namanya!" seru Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh menatap ummanya, berharap ia salah ingat.

"Nama anak itu... Lee Sungmin kan?"

Dan tepat saat itu, pintu di samping orang asing dan dokter itu terbuka lebih lebar, dan kedua orang itu buru-buru menyingkir. Dari dalam ruangan itu, keluarlah sebuah tempat tidur dorong yang didorong oleh salah satu perawat. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, karena wajahnya ditutupi sehelai kain putih. Perawat itu membelokkan tempat tidur itu sehingga ia akan melewati pasangan ibu-anak Cho. Tapi mendadak perawat itu tersandung retakan di lantai sehingga ia agak oleng, membuat tempat tidur yang dibawanya berguncang. Dan kain yang menutupi wajah itu melayang jatuh.

"Ryeowook-sshi, hati-hati kalau melangkah!" tegur dokter yang tadi bicara dengan si orang asing. Tampaknya Ryeowook adalah nama perawat itu, karena wajah sang perawat langsung memerah malu.

"I... Iya. Maafkan saya," gumamnya buru-buru. Ia segera meraih kain putih itu dan kembali menutupi wajah pucat sang pasien, kemudian langsung berjalan pergi. Tapi Kyuhyun sempat melihat wajah pasien itu. Dan ia mengenalnya.

"Makannya kubilang, aku kaget karena ada yang menyapaku."

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia segera menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara, dan terkesiap saat melihat sosok Lee Sungmin telah berdiri di sampingnya. Namja imut itu mendesah pelan, matanya menatap sendu kepergian sang perawat bernama Ryeowook.

"Yah, aku harus pergi sekarang," Sungmin menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil menoleh untuk menatap Kyuhyun, senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku juga senang sudah mengenalmu, Kyuhyun-sshi. Sampai jumpa lagi ya," ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, sebelum sosoknya memudar perlahan dan akhirnya menghilang.

.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O

.

**Author's Note:**

> Aih, fanfic ini abal banget ya... Mana endingnya aneh pula (-,-) Pasti udah pada bisa nebak deh gimana endingnya... Hayo ngaku, siapa yang selama baca udah bisa tahu endingnya gimana? :o
> 
> Tapi... Biarpun begitu, sudikah para Readers menyumbangkan secuil review untuk Author malang ini? #dor
> 
> Mau ngasih saran atau kritik, dipersilahkan. Saya tahu fanfic ini punya banyak kekurangan, karena itu mohon bantuannya supaya saya bisa jadi author yang baik dan benar ^^
> 
> Review please... :)


End file.
